Harry Potter: Einsamkeit
by Dunkel-Elfe
Summary: Harry ist schon sein ganzes Leben einsam, kann Voldemort ihm helfen?
1. Einsamkeit

Titel: Harry Potter - Einsamkeit...

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

E-Mail: siane

Teil: One-Shot

Rating: General

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der Rowling. Und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Dies ist nun meine angekündigte sehr persönliche FF. Es ist also nicht alles

Fiktion was ihr lest

Ich denke mal, das es bei diesem Teil bleiben wird, auch wenn Harry das anders

sieht -.-

Dieser One-Shot ist für meine treuen Stammleser die meine FFs so gern lesen

euch alle knuddlt

Einsamkeit...

Es war Mittags Zeit, die Schüler strömten in die Große Halle. Laut schwatzend

und lachend. Hinter ihnen, ganz allein und ohne Freunde lief Harry. Er setzte

sich ans Ende des Gryffindor Tisches.

Trotz seines so berühmten Namens, hatte Harry nie Freunde gehabt oder war

beliebt gewesen. Er wurde zwar geduldet von den Schülern, doch sie ignorierten

ihn. Ihnen war Harry unheimlich, auch wollten sie nicht in seiner Nähe sein

wegen Voldemort.

So saß er nun allein dort am Tisch und aß sein Mittag. Er hatte es akzeptiert,

er war immer einsam gewesen. Es machte ihm schon gar nichts mehr aus.

In der Schule hatte er gute Noten, und wurde von Dumbledore für den großen Kampf

trainiert.

Ja, das war das einzige wofür sie ihn brauchten. Er sollte gegen Voldemort

kämpfen, wie es die Prophezeiung sagte, und ihn besiegen.

Müde erhob er sich und ging zum nächsten Unterricht. Zaubertränke. Snape war

zwar eine Sache für sich, doch war er ganz ok, fand Harry. Er wurde wieder mit

Draco Malfoy in eine Gruppe gesteckt. Es störte ihn nicht, das die Schüler Draco

mitleidende Blicke zuwarfen. Es sogar laut sagten.

Wie gesagt, er war es gewohnt. Er war nun 16 Jahre alt, und sie machten es, seit

er hier auf Hogwarts war.

Sie arbeiteten die Stunde über, ohne das Draco etwas sagte. Das wunderte Harry

etwas, denn Draco ließ nie einen Moment aus, um ihn zu ärgern oder zu

demütigen.

Doch er dachte gar nicht mehr daran, verdrängte es, als es klingelte und die

Stunde vorüber war.

Jetzt hatte er frei, das hieß für ihn Training im Raum der Wünsche. Er ging in

den Gryffindor Turm, schnallte sich sein Schwert um und zog Trainings Kleidung

an. So wollte er gehen, doch bog er nicht zum Raum der Wünsche ab, sondern er

ging zum Haupttor.

Er ging hinaus, sah seinen Atem als er ausatmete. Es war schon Herbst geworden

und sehr kühl. Er rieb seine Hände und lief weiter zum See. Dort setzte er sich

auf einen Stein. Geschützt durch Bäume, Büsche und Steine sah ihn hier niemand.

Hierhin zog er sich zurück, wenn es ihm wieder schlecht ging.

Er sah auf den See hinaus und schluchzte leise.

Vor einem Jahr war Sirius gestorben, der erste Mensch, der ihn liebte. Harry gab

sich die Schuld und trainierte seit dem noch härter.

Durch den Tod seines Paten, wurde er noch mehr in der Schule gemieden.

Das in Hogwarts plötzlich die Hölle los war, bemerkte er nicht. Alle suchten

ihn, Todesser griffen aus heiterem Himmel an und töteten Schüler.

Harry starte noch immer auf den See, bis jemand hinter ihn trat.

"Du bist also gekommen!" fragte er den hinter sich.

"Ja!" sagte der Mann in der pechschwarzen Robe.

Harry schaute leicht in den Himmel. Drehte sich dann zu dem Mann.

"Darf ich endlich frei sein?"

Der Mann ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

"Ja, das darfst du!"

Der Gryffindor kuschelte sich an den schwarz gekleideten Mann. Und dann gab er

ihm sein Schwert.

"Befreist du mich?"

Der Mann nickte kaum merklich, nahm das Schwert und stach schon fast sanft und

zärtlich in den Körper des 16-jährigen.

Der zuckte kurz zusammen, entspannte sich dann. Und lächelte glücklich. Ein

Rinnsal Blut lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel.

"Danke! Jetzt bin ich nie wieder allein..." flüsterte er. Der Mann nahm ihn noch

fester in den Arm, zog das Schwert vorsichtig aus dem schmächtigen Körper.

"Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" fragte er den Mann leise.

"Natürlich..." wurde ihm sanft geantwortet.

Harry lehnte sich enger an den Mann. Sein Körper wurde schwerer und leicht taub.

"Sagst du ihm...das es mir leid tut...und das ich ihn...liebe!" röchelte der

Junge. Harry wurde schwindelig, durch den hohen Blutverlust und es wurde langsam

schwarz vor seinen Augen. Er spürte nur kurz, wie der Mann nickte.

Dann schloss er seine Augen.

"Danke...Tom..." und so hauchte er seinen letzten Atem aus.

Der Mann schob seine Kapuze zurück und zum Vorschein kamen schwarze Haare und

blutrote Augen, die jetzt Trauer ausdrückten. Der Dunkle Lord hob den

schmächtigen toten Körper hoch und sah noch kurz zum See, und dann hoch zum

Mond. Es schien, als ob der Mond trauern würde. Er war von Wolken umgeben.

Tom apparierte direkt nach Riddle Manor. Dort wurde er von seinen Todessern

erwartet. Sie hatten, wie befohlen, die Lehrer und Schüler Hogwarts abgelenkt.

Severus Snape, Tränkemeister und Schülerschreck Hogwarts, trat vor. Er ging zu

Tom und sah die Trauer in dessen Augen. Er blickte zu dem Jungen in des Lords

armen und keuchte kurz. Plötzlich traten Tränen in die Augen des sonst so kalten

Severus.

Lucius Malfoy ging zu Tom und Sev und nahm diesen in den Arm, der nun laut

schluchzte. Der Lord sah zu seinem Inneren Kreis.

Besonders zu Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini. Beide waren verwirrt, wussten nicht

warum Severus plötzlich weinte und warum.

Draco nahm Blaise Hand und ging zu Tom. Dray sah zu dem leblosen Jungen, der so

friedlich aussah und leicht lächelte. Dray erkannte ihn, und riss die Augen

auf.

"Nein!" flüsterte er fast tonlos.

Blaise schupste ihn beiseite, wollte sehen, was der Lord auf dem Arm hat.

Ohne es zu wissen, sah er zu dem toten Harry, der so friedlich wirkte.

Blaise stolperte zurück, sah geschockt zu Tom und dann zu Harry.

"Nein!" murmelte er. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er musste sich

beherrschen, nicht sofort zu weinen.

"Blaise..." fing der Lord sanft an. Der Slytherin sah ihn an, aber er schien

durch Tom durch zu sehen, seine Augen waren plötzlich so leer.

Tom straffte sich, auch für ihn war es schwer.

"Blaise, ich soll dir etwas von ihm ausrichten..." begann er erneut, und es

schien, als würde Blaise ihm zuhören.

"Ich soll dir sagen...das es ihm leid tut...und...das er dich...liebt!" brachte

er hervor.

Blaise war kurz noch blasser geworden, doch ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine

Lippen. Draco kam zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

"Ich liebe dich auch...Harry." hauchte er.

Kaum eine Woche war vergangen, und ein paar Menschen, ganz in schwarz Gehüllt,

standen vor einem Grab.

Der Priester war gerade gegangen.

Einer der größeren kniete sich zu dem Grab hinunter und strich sanft über die

Buchstaben, die in den Stein gemeißelt waren.

Severus weinte noch immer, legte eine Blume auf das Grab.

"Mein Sohn..." murmelte er und dann erhob sich. Tom sah noch kurz auf das Grab,

nahm Sev dann in den Arm und ging.

Viele stellten sich vor das Grab, beteten und sagten noch liebe Worte.

Am Ende stand nur noch Blaise, mit roten, verweinten Augen vor dem Grab. Er

kniete sich nieder und strich, wie Severus vor ihm, sanft über die Lettern.

Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen.

"Ach Harry..." schluchzte er.

Dann erhob er sich, drehte sich noch einmal zum Grab um.

"Ich werde dich vermissen, aber ich komme wieder." Flüsterte er dem Grab zu.

Dann ging er.

Hinterließ ein Grab, auf dem eine Blume vom Wind weggeweht wurde.

_Hier ruht_

_Harry Salazar Riddle-Snape_

_Geliebter Sohn, Freund und Mensch_

_Du warst immer Einsam, hoffentlich_

_bist du es dort nicht,_

_wo du grad bist..._

Ende!

So, das wars jetzt -.-

Ich hab doch echt beim schreiben geheult, aber ich hoffe sie gefiel euch!

Ich weiß nicht, diese FF lag mir schon lange auf der Seele und ich musste sie

einfach abtippen!

Ich weiß nicht sorecht, ob ich noch einen Teil schreiben soll...

Ich hoffe, ihr habt alles verstanden

Sonst...bitte per Mail Fragen!


	2. Erinnerungen

Titel: Harry Potter - Einsamkeit...

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

E-Mail: siane

Pairing: Harry x Blaise

Severus x Tom

(Weitere Folgen!)

Teil: 2 (hab mich überreden lassen!)

Rating: General - R

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der Rowling. Und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Dieshier war eigentlich nur als One-Shot geplant, ich wurde jedoch überredet,

weiter zuschreiben. Da ja vieles Offen blieb eg

Kapitel 2

Erinnerungen...

Ein knappes halbes Jahr war seit Harrys Tod nun vergangen.

Die Zaubererwelt war in Aufruhr gewesen, als sie davon erfuhr. Doch Harrys Tod

wurde als Unfall getarnt, jedoch von Seiten Dumbledores.

Seit jenem Tag, hatte sich viel bei Voldemort verändert...

Toms Todesser sprachen kaum, über diesen Tag, er hatte sie aber mitgenommen.

Draco war noch stiller geworden, erst jetzt begann er zu realisieren, das er

Harry vermisste. Das der Schwarzhaarige wie eine art Freund für ihn gewesen war.

Ihre Streits fehlten ihm.

Tom und Severus, die zu spät erfuhren, das Harry ihr leiblicher Sohn war,

dachten über vieles mehr nach. Doch ihre Trauer zerfraß sie fast.

Und Blaise? Der lief seit jenem Tag mit leeren Augen durch die Gegend. Jeden Tag

besuchte er Harrys Grab und verbrachte dort Stunden, um seinem Freund zu

erzählen, wie sein Tag war, und wie sehr er ihm fehlte.

Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, es regnete, der Himmel wurde noch dunkler und

Blaise hatte sich, wie immer aus dem Schloss geschlichen um zu Harrys Grab zu

Apparieren.

Jetzt saß er dort und erzählte wieder, den Regen bemerkte er kaum, genoss nur

die Stille.

"Und weißt du noch, wie wir uns unsere Liebe gestanden haben?" flüsterte er

leise, und Bilder begannen sich zu formen und der Slytherin erinnerte sich...

_Flashback_

Es war Sommer, die Sonne brannte und es herrschte eine unerträgliche Hitze.

Welche selbst in den Kerker kroch und dort die Schüler zum schwitzen brachte.

Die Schüler hatten längst ihre Uniformen ausgezogen und trugen nur noch etwas

,leichtes'.

Sogar der zugeknöpfte Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Severus Snape, trug nur ein Hemd

und eine weite Hose.

Allgemein hielten die Lehrer nicht so heftigen Unterricht, da die Schüler mehr

schwitzten als aufpassten.

Harry saß wie immer allein unter einem mächtigen Baum, der Schatten spendete und

las in einem Buch. Es war kein Buch für einen Unterricht, nein, er las einen

Roman.

Er war so vertieft in seine Lektüre, das er die Schritte und die Stimmen nicht

hörte, die in seine Richtung kamen. Eigentlich hätte er sofort das Weite

gesucht, doch diesmal blieb er sitzen, da er sie nicht wahrnahm.

Mehr Schatten, als er von dem Baum gewohnt war, ließ ihn überrascht aufblicken.

Direkt in hellblaue schöne Augen, die ihn lächelnd musterten.

Sofort wurde Harry hektisch und suchte seine Sachen zusammen.

Er tat das immer, um so Konflikten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Bei Hufflepuffs und

Ravenclaws war es nicht so schlimm, die hatten zu viel Angst. Aber bei

Gryffindors machte er schnell das er weg kam, denn diese hassten ihn bald noch

mehr, als die Slytherins.

Und eben diese standen vor ihm.

Jedenfalls eine kleine Gruppe Slytherins.

Gerade wollte er sich erheben, als er zurück ins Gras gedrückt wurde.

"Hey, ganz ruhig, du kannst hier bleiben." Sagte eine warme Stimme, die von dem

Schwarzhaarigen mit den hellblauen Augen kam. Mit ängstlichen Augen musterte

Harry den Jungen, der vor ihm hockte, und noch immer seine Hände auf Harrys

Schultern hatte.

Er verstand nicht, was das sollte? War das wieder einer der Taktiken, ihn noch

mehr zu quälen?

Doch der Junge ließ ihn los und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

"Ich bin Blaise. Blaise Zabini!" stellte er sich lächelnd vor.

Perplex starrte Harry auf die ihm dargebotene Hand.

Sollte er?

Und was, wenn es nur ein Spiel war?

Er war schon so lange Allein, so Einsam...

Doch er sprang über seinen Schatten und reichte Blaise langsam seine Hand.

"Und ich bin Harry. Harry Potter." Sagte er leise und blickte in diese

hellblauen Seen.

Was würden sie jetzt tun?

Sie kannten ihn doch...

Blaise aber sah ihn freundlich an und setzte sich. Die Anderen, die bei ihm

waren taten es ihm gleich.

"Darf ich dir vorstellen! Das sind Pansy Parkinson, Grabbe, Goyle und Draco

Malfoy." Nacheinander zeigte Blaise auf die Personen mit den dazu gehörigen

Namen.

Pansy kannte Harry vom sehen. Sie kreischte meist und lief diesem Draco

hinterher. Er wusste bei ihr nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, doch das Mädchen

nahm ihm dies ab. Denn sie stand auf und Umarmte ihn kurz. Lächelnd setzte sie

sich wieder.

Grabbe und Goyle hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit zwei großen Schränken, fand Harry.

Sie sahen zum fürchten aus, doch sie packten gerade ihr Lunchpaket aus und aßen

etwas. Das ließ sie schon in Harrys Augen freundlicher wirken.

Draco Malfoy war ganz anders als die Anderen. Er hatte Harry nur zugenickt, als

sein Name fiel. Er wirkte sehr kalt und arrogant. Und doch war Draco sehr

hübsch, fand Harry.

Doch dieser Gedanke verwirrte ihn...

Die Vier saßen nun vor ihm, plauderten und aßen, was sie mitgebracht hatten.

Harry versuchte in seinem Roman weiter zulesen, doch nach der Zeit hörte er nur

ihren Gesprächen zu.

Es war für ihn erfrischend und neu.

Sonst verschwanden, ja flüchteten, die Menschen wenn sie ihn sahen.

Er hörte Aufmerksam zu, bis Blaise in plötzlich anstupste. Harry sah zu ihm auf

und Blaise forderte ihn auf, sich auch am Gespräch zu beteiligen.

Erst hatte er nur wenig gesagt, doch bald blühte er förmlich auf. Alles was sich

über die Jahre angestaut hatte, erzählte er und alle hörten ihm zu. Sie lachten

zusammen.

Bei diesem einen Nachmittag blieb es nicht, wie Harry erst befürchtet hatte.

Nein, Blaise und seine Freunde kamen öfters zu ihm.

Eine starke Freundschaft bildete sich zwischen ihnen.

Doch zwischen Blaise und Harry wurde mit der Zeit mehr, viel mehr!

Beide hatten es sich nicht getraut, es dem Anderen zu sagen.

Draco konnte dies nicht mehr mit ansehen und verkuppelte Beide mit Hilfe von

Pansy, Grabbe und Goyle.

Und so gestanden sich beide nach einem Streit ihrem Liebe zueinander. Der Streit

war nicht geplant gewesen, doch es hatte auch zu einem Ergebnis geführt.

_Flashback end_

Leise und mit Tränen in den Augen, hatte Blaise all das Erzählt.

Der Regen prasselte hart auf seinen Kopf und seine Haare hingen ihm nass ins

Gesicht. Der Wind wehte und erneut Fragte sich der Slytherin, warum er Harry

nicht gefolgt war.

Er war seit dem Tod des Gryffindors, trotz seiner Freunde, so Einsam gewesen.

Und war es noch immer.

Ein Zweig knackte und Blaise sah hinter sich. Vor ihm stand ein Junge,

klitschnass und sah ihn tadelnd an.

"Es war klar, das du hier bist!" sagte dieser, blonde Strähnen klebten ihm im

Gesicht. Doch auch Trauer spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, als er auf den

Grabstein sah.

"Was willst du hier?" fragte Blaise erstickt. Noch immer Weinte er lautlos.

Draco hockte sich vor ihn, strich ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn

liebevoll an.

"Es wird Zeit, das Abendbrot beginnt gleich...und wir wollen doch nicht, das die

Lehrer dich suchen und dich hier finden." Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

Das wollte er nicht. Harrys Grab konnten nur die finden, die bei dem Begräbnis

dabei waren. Es war ein geheimer Ort und für Blaise eine Zufluchts Stätte.

Und so erhob er sich, Draco Umarmte ihn und zusammen Apparierten sie an den

Verbotenen Wald. Von dort aus gingen sie zurück ins Schloss.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurden sie schon von Pansy erwartet, die Blaise besorgt

musterte. Er wunk ab und ging in sein Zimmer, das er sich mit Draco teilte.

Dort zog er sich aus, Duschte heiß und zog sich neue und vor allem trockene

Klamotten an.

Zusammen mit Pansy, Grabbe, Goyle und Draco ging er in die Große Halle. Dort

setzten sie sich an ihrem Haustisch und begann zu Abend zu Essen.

Dies wurde jedoch durch einen knall gestört, die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle

sprangen auf und prallten laut an der Wand ab.

Dumbledore stand wütend auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Lässig an der Tür gelehnt und einem breiten Grinsen, stand ein junger Mann, groß

und Schlank. Seine schwarzen Haare waren kurz, und seine grünen Augen fixierten

den alten Mann.

"Tz, tz, tz Dumbledore." Fing er an, grinste noch immer und wedelte mit dem

Zeigefinger.

Er stieß sich ab und ging langsam in die Halle. Diese war verstummt und alle

sahen zu dem Jungen, der komplett Schwarz gekleidet war.

Mittig blieb er stehen und sah zu dem Schulleiter, der noch immer mit erhobenem

Stab dastand.

Doch er wand seinen blick von dem alten Mann ab und ließ seinen Blick über den

Slytherin Tisch schweifen. Grüne Augen musterten Blaise und der Slytherin stand

auf, überrascht was er in den Augen sah.

Erst bekamen sie leichte dunkelrote Schlieren und plötzlich füllte sich der

Blick mit Liebe. Der junge Mann lächelte warm und schritt auf Blaise zu, der ihn

mit großen Augen ansah.

Dann stand er vor ihm. Ohne Worte, die sowieso überflüssig gewesen wären,

umarmte der Schwarzhaarige Blaise liebevoll. Dem traten Tränen in die Augen,

drückte sich an den grünäugigen.

"Harry!" wisperte Blaise, und tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

Ende!

So, das war jetzt die Fortsetzung.

Dies wäre jetzt ein schönes zweites Ende, denn Blaise ist ja jetzt glücklich.

Deshalb frag ich euch jetzt, soll ich noch weiter schreiben, oder soll ich es so

lassen? Ich richte mich da nach euch

Eure,

Elfy


End file.
